


A Cidade e a Garota

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Ela vai buscá-lo no aeroporto pela manhã...





	A Cidade e a Garota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Ela vai buscá-lo no aeroporto pela manhã e eles passam a tarde juntos andando por Barcelona, ela mostra a ele seu local de trabalho e seus pontos favoritos. Rufus pensa naquele dia como sendo um dos melhores que ele teve em muito tempo até eles irem tomar um café e ele conferir seu telefone e ver que tem mensagens de seu filho, sua filha, ambas suas ex-esposas. E nenhuma delas é em um tom amigável lhe perguntando como a viagem estava indo.

Gossip Girl não estava mais ativa e eles estavam do outro lado do mundo, mas ainda assim uma foto é tirada de um abraço um pouco próximo demais e suas mãos se tocando enquanto eles andavam a especulação se espalhou rápido por Nova York que Rufus Humphrey está tendo um caso com a ex-namorada de seu filho.

Ele explica a situação para Vanessa, e termina dizendo :

“Eu vou consertar isso, não se preocupe”

“Tudo bem Rufus. Eu não me importo se eles acham que nós estamos ficando”

“Bem, eu me importo”

Ela fica quieta depois disso, ele está no meio de escrever uma mensagem para Dan, quando ele percebe que não é um silêncio comum.

“Vanessa qual é o problema ?”

“Nada”

“Vamos, eu conheço você. Tem algo errado”

“Eu não quero te deixar desconfortável, mas quando você me disse que você estava vindo pra cá eu meio esperava que fosse por mim e não apenas porque é uma bela cidade onde por um acaso eu vivo. E hoje eu meio que desejei que o que eles estão especulando fosse verdade”

Ela se levanta pra ir embora, mas ele segura o braço dela.

“Rufus ?”

“É uma bela cidade, mas eu vim aqui por você mora aqui”

“Porque ?”

“Porque eu sempre gostei de estar com você. E era difícil para mim lembrar da última vez que eu gostei da companhia de outra pessoa. Então eu vim”

Ela se senta novamente, as mãos dele deslizaram do braço dela até suas mãos.

“Você gosta de mim romanticamente ?”

“Você namorou meu filho, eu te conheço desde que você era uma adolescente”

“Isso não foi o que eu perguntei”

Ela esperou por uma resposta por mais alguns segundos ,antes de apenas levar seus lábios até os dele. E ela sentiu qual era a resposta quando ele começou a beijá-la de volta.

Rufus tinha certeza que mais mensagens raivosas estavam chegando no seu celular ao longo daquele dia, mas ele só as checaria muitas horas depois.


End file.
